


Lance Drabble Challenge

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Langst (Voltron Legendary Defender) [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Character Death, Child Neglect, Childishness, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunkenness, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance love his family, Langst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad, Sex Club, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Stranded, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: A drabble challenge on tumblr! @iamtheyaoiqueen !#10 "Ladies love a man who's good with kids" -Lance loves them#26 "No. Regrets." -sickfic#67 "You're bleeding all over my carpet."-Langst#8 "You're seriously a man-child."-Lance is a child. But not#76 "Please put your penis away."-Poor Hunk#50 "Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?"-Lance is full of bad decisions#41 "Stop being so cute."-In which Lance is bashful#72 "Just smile. I really need you to smile for me." -Satan is now depressed#89 "You're not interested, are you?" -Satan is now angrily depressed#69 "We need to talk." -talking was never on Keith's mind#19 "You're Satan" -Keith's not Satan. But I am.#84 "Show me what's behind your back." -Told you so#13 "I lost our baby." -Not proud of this tbh, but it's still a thing I did#24 "It's six o'clock, you're not having vodka." -Drunk Lance isn't smart. Just sad#61 "Welcome back, now fucking help me." -Keith has some issues~#50 "Why does everyone have to be naked?"#8 “Your smile isn’t as bright as it used to be.”#31 “Where’s your God now?”





	1. Good with Kids

“The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”

There was a giant grin on his face as soon as he said it. His hands holding onto his littlest sister in his arms while the older (But still younger than him) siblings ran around on the playground.

He’d never expected to see them here. Not after they said they were going bar hopping to celebrate the end of college finals. Not after Lance turned them done after saying he had more important things to do. Which was still true. If you’ve ever watched six younger kids at a playground, you would know. -know- How hard it actually was to watch all of them at the same time. 

Keith still wore a teasing smile, “What you really mean to say, is your important business was actually babysitting. Why didn’t you just hire a babysitter or have one of your other relatives watch them?” Lance hid a grimace with a large grin.

“It’s a favor to my mama, you know I can’t say no to her.” Not exactly true. She would probably have said that once upon a time. But talking was a little hard six feet under the ground. Not to mention they probably wouldn’t be in this situation if Mama were still around. Shiro gave a smile to mirror Lance’s, proud of the tan boy for his caring nature. Giving a pat of Lance’s shoulder. The touch ached and burned.

“I think its sweet you’re doing this for your mother. I’ll bring you some of the left over garlic knots from O’Malley’s tomorrow to make up for it. Sound good.” Lance gave a massive grin at the words. Shooting a wink Shiro’s way as he shifted the toddler, who’d began to babble and grab at his shirt for his attention. Shiro indulging the toddler and letting her grab at the prostetic limb and play with the older man. Allowing Lance to talk freely.

“See Keith? My man’s got me covered!” In any way he can without Lance blowing over his whole house of cards. Speaking of house. Lance looked at the time. A shot of fear shooting through his veins like ice water. He’d spent to long here. He had ten minutes to get the kids into the house before his step father got home. Lance gave another smile.

“Either way guys, love to stay. But i gotta go. Annabee’s nap time is coming up and I still have to get the twin’s homework done.” The four nodded in understanding, Shiro lingering back after the good byes to give Lance a short kiss on the temple, coo a little at Annabee and gently leave a kiss on the crown of her dark haired head and wander off back to their main friend group. Leaving a smile on Lance’s face. Before the smile fell and he called out to his sibilings. Getting lucky as he ushered them into their large shared bedroom just as the front door slammed open and the smell of cigerettes and sweat invaded Lance’s nose as he hurried down to greet his step-father.

His mother would have wanted him to watch out for them. So that’s exactly what he’d do until each and everyone of them was grown up and safe. Then he wouldn’t have to lie anymore to keep them together. Lies wouldn’t pass his lips like truth. Lance thought back, trying to keep his mind off the man who was stalking close with a frown. Smiling.

Well one thing he said was true, if you changed the pronouns

Lance loved a guy who’s good with kids.


	2. No Regrets

“No. Regrets.”

He said that before he hoped in the freezing cold lake for a half naked polar plunge and now as he called Shiro to rescue him. He said the same thing, with a small slur and shakiness in his voice. As if his tongue didn’t want to work with him. His breath constricting in his throat. Well maybe there was a little regret now. Lance was shivering his ass off in soaked boxers in the middle of the night. Phone pressed tightly to his ear as his body was wracked with shivers.

“Lance. Lance? Are you okay?” Lance gave a puff of shuddering breath. Had it always been this hard to breath and walk? His limbs were shivering so bad that he was having a hard to even grabbing his shirt of the dry dirt of the little forest alcove near their college. His fingers having a hard time responding as they clumsy dropped his clothing. The hand they held his phone was even having a hard time keeping a grip. The symptoms of hypothermia flashed through Lance’s mind, but he shook of the thoughts with another full body shudder.

No. He was only in the water for like thirty minutes, and it hadn’t been that cold. A little shocking, but not that cold.

“Lance?” Lance realized he hadn’t answered.

“M’fine.” Lies. His lungs felt like they were caving in on him. But Lance brushed that aside. He was just being over dramatic. His eyes fluttered as he finally managed to get his pants on. “I can’t d-drive, can-n you comegetme?” The end of the sentence slurred as Lance felt a wave of dizziness. Air. He was out of the water but he still needed air. Black spots were dancing in his vision as he shivered again.

“Lance i told you this wasn’t a good idea. I’m coming to get you now. Get yourself in your car and blast the heat. Lance? Are you even listening to me?” Lance gave a small wheeze of agreement. “Lance answer me.”

But Lance didn’t answer Shiro as he collapsed and passed out. Confused with his mind spinning in circles as exhaustion and what felt like a lack of air weighed down on his chest like an elephant. The only thing that Shiro heard was the thud of Lance’s body hitting the ground and another wheeze as Shiro grabbed his keys and rushed out the door of his dorm.

“Lance?!”


	3. You're Bleeding

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

Lance gave a weak chuckle, the sound turning into a bone chilling cough that caused blood to spurt out of his mouth. Head tilting to the side to avoid it splattering the green paladin, who was holding Lance’s limp body as they hid from the Galran in Green’s cockpit. Waiting for support that Pidge feared wasn’t going to be coming soon enough as Lance’s body trembled in her grasp. Bleeding from a deep gash in his abdomen. Pidge couldn’t help her snarky remark as it made the smile light back up on Lance’s face.

“Sorry, I’ll clean you lion when we get back.” Pidge laughed.

“You better.” Lance gave a soft hum, before breaking into another coughing fit, blood seeping through Pidge’s fingers in spurts. Pidge guessed it was speeding up in reaction to the jerk’s of Lance’s body. Pidge’s eyes burned. She was going to lose another big brother wasn’t she?

No. She refused. Lance was going to live. Lance was going to fucking live. No… please. He couldn’t…

Pidge internally panicked as Lance went silent, body stilling as Lance’s eyes remained open. Staring into nothing as his lips smoothed over from a smile to a relaxed neutral line. Pidge knew in that moment that Lance was gone. Hot tears of anger and grief flood down her cheeks and she gripped tighter onto Lance’s quickly cooling body. Feeling helpless and so alone. Until he eyes fell onto Lance’s rifle. Laying innocently beside him. And Pidge’s eyes hardened. Grabbing the dangerous weapon and gently laying Lance onto the ground as Pidge stood up. Eyes narrowed into a vicious glare and she willed Green to open her jaw. She had nothing left to lose to these Galra.

Her possible death did not matter. Only vengence mattered now.

Lance was too late to save.

At least he could be avenged.


	4. Childish

“You’re seriously like a man-child.’

Lance stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend as he started at the cup of water. It was not childish to freak out and buy those foamy things that grew into dinosaurs when you put them in water. It was cool and cheap entertainment.

“Can it mullet. You’re just jealous that I am going to have a pink dinosaur while you’re lonely all by yourself over there.” Lance rolled his eyes and tore his eyes away from his boyfriend again. Staring at the cup of water again until there was a hot breath near his ear.

“But I am lonely. And I would love some company, your company.” Lance froze and felt a kiss being pressed against Lance’s temple before Keith sashayed, hips swaying with a wink as Keith disappeared into their shared bedroom. 

Lance immediately abandoned the growing dinosaurs and basically tripped over his longs legs to follow his boyfriend into the bathroom.

The dinos could wait, right?


	5. Please?

“Please put your penis away?”

This, was not the first thing Lance expected to hear when he answered the phone. Well, maybe Keith he could believe that. He’s said some weird fucking shit over the phone. But answering a phone call and hearing Hunk’s voice say that? Nope. Didn’t expect that at all.

“Hunk, buddy? Keith you didn’t take Hunk’s phone did you?”

“Wha- What are you and Keith having conversations about even? You know what never mind. Lance save me. My car broke down and now I’m in a BDSM club and really uncomfortable and I need you to save me and please I’m not interested in men or anyone right now. I’m taken. Please sheath your sword.” Lance had to smother his laughter as he fished for his keys and stumbled out of bed at a beautiful four o’clock in the morning. Lance shook his head. The weirdest shit always happened to their friend group

“Hang tight bud. I’ll be there in a sec.”


	6. Crazy

“Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?” 

They just stared at Lance who stared back unblinkingly. Hand poised to open the door to the almost haunted mansion like building in front of them. Pidge shrugged and grabbed their bayard, Wandering her way over to Lance with a small skip in her step.

“I’m already half way there, so why not. Scoot over Mr. No Screws Left.” Lance grinned and scooted over for Pidge just as Hunk let out a loud sigh. Trudging over to the two idiots resignedly. 

“I’m going to have to keep an eye on them, so, guess I’m going down the rabbit hole too.” Lance and Pidge cheered welcoming Hunk with the shouts of ‘We’re the Three Musketeers mother fucker’ The three all laughed at that and Lance led the two by opening the door and sliding inside while giving an obnoxious rendition of the ghost buster’s theme song. 

Keith hung back with Shiro. Head pressed against the handle of his bayard. “Why did we fall in love with that idiot.” Shiro shook his head with a fond chuckle.

“I don’t know. but we should go watch our idiot to make sure he doesn’t get himself killed before we can claim him right.” Keith growled.

“He gets himself killed, and I will bring him back and kiss him back to death for worrying me like that. The fucker.” Shiro chuckled watching Keith surge forward with purpose in his step as Shiro hung back for a moment.

Never a dull moment huh?


	7. Cute

“Stop being so cute.” 

Lance gave a sharp frown at his boyfriend, eyes glaring a bit at the dark hair standing in front of him. Body twisted into a defensive position as they sparred in the training room. Lance gritting his teeth as he dodged another punch that came swinging at Lance from Keith.

“I’m not cute, I’m handsome you damn mullet head. Cut your bangs so you can see that damn it.” Another punch came his way, making Lance grab the arm and launch a kick at Keith’s side. Only for his leg to be caught and his body tossed like a rag doll to the floor. Keith pinning him easily as they both panted. Exertion apparent in both of their tired eyes, as they caught their breath. Until Keith leaned down and took Lance’s breath away again with Keith’s lips on his own.

It seemed ever since they started dating that Keith had stopped really beating the shit out of him. And started more or less kissing (or fucking) the shit out of Lance. Not that the tan boy was going to complain. Head immediately pulling off the floor to kiss the man above him back. Hands grasping and trying to pull the male even closer to his body. Lance biting his lip as Keith’s lips stopped their abuse to whisper in his ear before moving on to bite and ravage his neck.

“Cute.”

Lance could take being called cute if he got more of those breath taking kisses.


	8. Smile

“Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”

Lance had always said that with a smile of his own, whether it was to Shiro or to Keith when they had their bad days. Shiro with his nightmares and PTSD, Keith with his abandonment issues and anger. Lance was always there with what they needed. Water, hugs, reassurances. But by the end, he’d always ask them to smile. Say he really needed to see them smile. Keith and Shiro slowly figured out that is actually what he needed. 

Even when they had started dating it had taken way too long to pry into Lance and find out what was wrong with Lance. And both were surprised to see anything wrong with the cheery boy, the happiest paladin. The paladin whose insecurities were so deeply ingrained into him that it was like they were a tattoo on his soul. Beneath his skin. Insecurities that even with every single promise and compliment they couldn’t smooth over. 

Still, it had taken even longer for the two to pick up on their boyfriends sanity. Smiling. Lance was always smiling and trying to get others to smile. Making other people feel better, making sure they weren’t hurting like he was made him feel better. So, Keith and Shiro stopped trying to feel guilty when they couldn’t comfort their boyfriend too. Instead they’d take the comfort and smile, cuddling into Lance and trying to get him to smile too. Lance always did. Laughing with that pretty laugh that made Shiro and Keith feel like the angel’s were singing just for them.

Until that laugh was quieted. Leaving the rooms where it used to echo silent from the bell like giggles. Keith slumped, sitting on the floor, back against the wall where one hand reached up. Holding tightly onto Lance’s limp hand. Shiro was passed out. Hunk had slipped a sedative into Shiro’s water after the third day of being awake. Keith held tightly onto Lance hand, pressing his face against the smooth tan skin.

Why did Lance have to take that hit? Why didn’t he just grab Shiro and run. Why did Lance have to be so god damn self sacrificing and selfless. Keith and Shiro needed him here damn it. Not passed out, unknowing if he was even going to wake up. Didn’t Lance realize how much they needed him? They needed the blue eyes that sparkled with laughter. Needed the gorgeous smile and little giggles that would escape when Shiro would teasingly prod Lance’s ticklish sides. Needed how Lance would make their fears and demons melt away. Only leaving the reality that they were real, but taking away their control. Keith’s grip tightened on Lance’s hand. Tears beginning to leak through.

“Lance. Lancey Lance. Cargo pilot. God damn it wake up you fucking asshole. If you die I am bring you back to life to kill you my fucking self. Please? Can you smile for me? Just wake up and smile for us?” Keith gritted his teeth, hot tears flooding down his cheek, until the fingers pressed against his cheek twitched and he heard a familiar if a little raspy and breathless.

“Smiling’s a two way street mullet man.” Yet a cheeky smile tilted onto Lance’s lips as those blue eyes tiredly and lazily staring at Keith. Keith immediately attack, pulling his body up to go onto his knees and lean forward, shoving his lips onto the slightly confused, but still responsive male. Keith pulled away, more tears falling and clouding his vision as he snarled angrily.

“Don’t fucking do that to me. To us. Ever again you fucking idiot you hear?! No fucking! God you almost died Lance.” Lance laughed again, this time the sound was a little stronger as Lance pressed his forehead against Keith.

“I know Keith. I know. I’m sorry I almost broke our promise of not leaving. But, can you just smile? I would really like you to smile.” Keith gave a watery laugh, holding tighter onto Lance’s hand.

And smiled.


	9. Stop Beating

“You’re not interested, are you?”

The words bounced empty into the air as soon as they left Lance’s lips. No one seemed to even notice at the dinner table. All caught up in their own conversations. Lance’s lips closed up with a grimace, until he smoothed it over into a rueful smile.

People never paid attention anyway. So what use was even trying. All his life he’d tried to get noticed. It never worked. No matter what he said or did. People always got tired of him. Stopped paying attention. stopped caring. Eventually Lance was just a ghost in their mind. Until they had no one else to turn to. Then he was their best friend.

And he fell for it. Every time. 

He was the seventh wheel, but Lance also had the problem of caring to much. He loved too much. Forgave too easily. His heart was fragile. Yet Lance kept giving it to other’s to break and use as they pleased. Lance couldn’t help it. He loved them. Would do anything for them. Even as they hurt him.

Lance just wanted, for once, to be loved back. 

But that was an impossible dream. Lance twisted his wants to be more realistic, or at least more possible. He wanted his heart to stop caring. Stop feeling. He didn’t want these painful emotions. He wanted it to stop. Even if the consequence was for his heart to stop beating. He just wanted it to stop. Even if death was how that had to happen. 

It turns out though, death wasn’t that easy. 

Swallow a bunch of pain pills he found in blue. They were expired. And he woke up the next day. Sick to his stomach and still sad. Faking a smile and functioning through training as if nothing were wrong. No one noticed.

Slit his wrists in the bathtub. Easy clean up. They’d be done with him in an instant. Woke up to throbbing pain in his wrists, and his heart still beating. He didn’t cut deep enough. Wozy with blood loss and dealing with the pain of his jacket rubbing his raw wounds. He smiled. No one noticed.

Tried to tie his bed sheet to the back of his door, hung out for a little bit passed out. Woke up on the floor maybe an hour or two later. High as hell from oxygen deprivation. But still breathing. Heart still beating. He wore a handkerchief like a scarf that day. He got some weird looks, but he gave a bright smile. No one noticed past that. 

And then they was a fight. They were away from their lions. And the thoughts crept up on him. What if he took a hit for someone? Die heroically. Or you know, live and then everyone would know about the attempts on his life when the healing pod would report the unrecorded bodily damage. He didn’t want pity. He wanted someone to actually care. 

He didn’t notice the person creeping up on his until it was too late. One of Lotor’s top generals, Narti. The one with the weird ass cat. Her untelling face sent a wave of fear into Lance’s heart. Until she placed a hand onto the top of his head.

It was like a rush of relief as everything left him. Hollow. Empty. His heart was still beating. But he was dead. It didn’t hurt anymore. Replaced only with a small rush of joy and relief. Uncaring of the presence in his mind. Or the fact that his teammates were retreating. Screaming at him to get away. He simply slumped into the Galran woman’s hold. The last thing his mind registered until he fell under unconsciousness was a smile from the man Lance had once been trying to overthrow. Prince Lotor.

“He’ll make a great general in due time. Maybe even as my prince.”


	10. Talk

“We need to talk.”

No good conversations started with those words. Every single bad thing in his life started with the damn phrase. His mother’s and father’s divorce. HIs mother’s new marriage. His father discreetly kicking him out of the house, giving him a duffle bag and some money to get by. The college professors telling him that he hadn’t made it into fight class. 

Every bad thing in his life. Started with those damn words. And hearing those words come from Keith’s lips threatened to break him in two. But Lance didn’t know why. What could possibly happen. Keith hadn’t noticed the looks Lance had been shooting both Keith and Shiro, despite Lance’s conscious efforts to stop his wandering eyes. Remember that Keith was his best friend. And Shiro was Keith’s man. His mind would still wander long past his eyes. He at least hope he hadn’t been obvious. 

Lance would crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment. It was so wrong to want two people at once. It was so fucking wrong especially when they were Lance’s friends. And in a god damn relationship with each other. 

God, he prayed that they hadn’t noticed. 

But with the repressed emotions in Keith’s eyes as he gently dragged Lance away and deeper into the walls of the castle. Lance’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest as his heart plummeted to his stomach at the same time. Lance had a feeling this wasn’t just going to be the nothing he hoped for it to be.He was prepared for the worst. Body tensed as he was pulled into a dark room with Keith. Waiting for the fist that was sure to be brought across his face just like it used to.

Until instead of a fist on his jaw, it was curled into the collar of his shirt and he was dragged down to Keith as said angry red paladin crushed their lips together. His intensity short circuiting Lance’s head and causing him to lean down and kiss back. Basically melting into the red paladins hold when Keith grabbed the back of his hair and tugged. Causing a restrained noise to leave Lance’s lips as he tried to choke it down. A chuckle sent a shudder down his spine as familiar callused hands laid on his lips while Keith’s still explored his hair, letting go of his lips to attack his neck as Lance looked at Shiro in shock. Only breaking the small staring contest when Keith sunk his teeth into Lance’s shoulder for a love bite. Making Lance try to bite down another moan. Until Shiro’s hands tightened their grip.

“We want to hear you Lance. Didn’t Keith say we need to talk?”

Lance decided maybe hearing that dreaded phrase wasn’t so bad after all.


	11. Satan

“You’re Satan.”

Was the first thing Lance could say as he looked into the mirror. Glaring at Keith’s eyes that reflected in the mirror of the red paladin’s bathroom. Lance hadn’t been surprised when he woke up in Keith’s arm this morning. He was more than used to making out with his boyfriend until they both passed out. What Lance hadn’t expected, was the hickies that Lance knew for a fact he hadn’t had when he fell asleep. Hickies and bite marks that Lance knew for a fact weren’t going to be hidden with any piece of clothing. And they even had a diplomatic meeting today. Lance glared at Keith, who only shrugged with a barely repressed smug smile. Obviously not even one bit sorry.

“You weren’t complaining when I did it.” Lance snapped with a frown.

“I wasn’t even conscious!” Keith finally smirked.

“Well, seeing as you asked for more after the first love bite I didn’t think you would mind. I didn’t know you were that kinky babe.” Lance’s face burst into a million shades of red before he could help it. Of course sleeping Lance had to be a dick and reveal one of his biggest turn ons. Fuck.Keith moved closer. Lance could feel Keith’s hot breath fanning his face.

“Besides. This way everyone will know you’re mine.” Lance felt a shudder run down his spine at the possessiveness in Keith’s voice and the lips that slowly pressed against Lance’s own. Chapped. Rough. And absolutely perfect. But Lance wouldn’t be Lance if he couldn’t tease Keith back. Pushing back against that perfect chest and snickering like a brat at the shock on Keith’s face.

“Brush your teeth unless you don’t want to kiss me again mullet man.” Lance giggled as he rushed out of the room. Dodging the grabbing arms that tried to apprehend him. He knew Keith was going to catch him eventually and kiss the life out of him.

But that didn’t sound bad at all.


	12. Step Aside

“Show me what’s behind your back.”

The demanding tone of Shiro sent a shot of fear down Lance’s spine as he gripped the item behind his back tighten. The knife was heavy in his grasp, and Lance’s mind scrambled. He knew he’d locked the door. But of course, Shiro could by pass the lock with his hand print. He’d startled Lance when he’d come in and now Lance had no clue what to do as he grinned nervously.

“What do you mean Shiro?” Shiro’s eyes narrowed.

“You know exactly what I mean. Show me what’s behind your back.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shiro’s eyes glared.

“Lance.” Lance’s breath was getting harder to come by, but he was able to hide it with a nervous smile. How could he explain this… god this was going to be so embarrassing. But Shiro wouldn’t let up until he knew the truth. Lance gave a sigh and a weak smirk.

“Okay. Okay. Fine. Promise not to laugh?” Shiro relaxed immediately, giving a nod as Lance revealed the knife. It wasn’t anything special. Just a black hand with red inscriptions. Lance had found it abandoned at their last mission. Shiro looked at it warily and curiously. Looking up to Lance for explanation. 

“I found out its Keith’s birthday next month. And I didn’t know when the next time we would have time to pick something up. So I found this and am trying to clean it up so I can give it to him for his birthday alright? Don’t tell him. And don’t laugh dammit!” Lance pouted with a glare. Causing Shiro to break out into a relieved and happy grin.

“Of course I won’t tell Lance. That’s sweet of you to think of that. You’re a good friend and a great teammate. You know that right?” Lance’s chest exploded in warmth and his heart rate increased. Not out of anxiousness or fear, but rather happiness this time as Lance’s lips quirked up in a natural smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I gotta show that mullet who’s the better friend here. Now shoo shoo, don’t you have a princess waiting on you?” Shiro chuckled softly, holding his hands up in surrender of Lance’s shooing gesture. Lance let out a sigh of relief when Shiro finally left Lance to the solitude of his room. Lance’s lips quirked up in a small smile as he looked at the innocent letter on his desk before he adjusted the knife in his hands to a more comfortable position.

“Sorry for lying Shiro. But. The best thing I can do now is step aside. And I can’t let you stop me now.”


	13. Shit

“I lost our baby.”

Lance would like to say that was the weirdest text he’d ever gotten from Shiro, but he was wrong. And not to mention Keith, Shiro’s brother, had sent Lance some pretty weird texts to Lance as well. The two brother were more alike them they liked to admit.

“What do you mean you lost our child?” The response was immediate.

“Our project for health class.” Lance paled.

“IT WAS YOUR FUCKING WEEKEND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOSE HIM??? I JUST GAVE HIM TO YOU AN HOUR AGO???” 

“I’m sorry. We can make another one ;)” Lance repressed a sigh.

“Keith, get off Shiro’s phone. He doesn’t use emojis the right way and I’m failing Health class and need to know you were joking.” Shiro responded after that, Lance could tell in the text language and style.

“I wasn’t joking…” 

“Shit.” Well. Summer school with his best friend hot brother wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.


	14. Drunk and Alone

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

Lance leaned his head back against the couch, his face was tight with dried tears and red with vodka and from crying the last few hours as he rasped and slurred.

“Too late-e Shiro. I’ve already downed one bottle.” The reply was instantaneous.

“Lance! You’re underage! What t are you doing drinking vodka this early in the morning! Or even at all!” Lance sniffed.

“There’s no legal age in Cuba. And it’s none of your fucking business. How did you even know I wanted another bottle of vodka?”

“You drunk texted my brother.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. You do know alcohol poisoning is a thing right Lance?! What the hell are you even doing! God, I’m coming to get you. Where are you?” Lance sniffled again. Playing with the empty bottle of vodka in his hands.

“My mom’s gone.” The line went silent from Shiro’s scolding for a minute.

“What?”

“My mom. She’s gone. Dad texted me. They don’t want me at the funeral. She’s the only one that would’ve wanted me there. But they don’t want me there. I won’t get to say good bye to my mom.” The line went dead silent for another minute as Lance sniffled and tried to restain more sobs. Everyone in their friend group knew Lance’s family disowned him for being pansexual. The only family member that hadn’t turned her back on him. She still called Lance her son and called him every night. Not caring at all how her husband disapproved. Everyone knew how much Lance’s mother knew to him.

And for Lance’s father to tell him that the most important person in his life was dead over a text message. It made Shiro’s stomach turn in disgust and rage. Lance was a very responsible man, and Shiro knew that. Shiro should’ve figured out that if Lance was getting drunk on a school night, underage. It was for a serious reason. 

“Lance, where are you?” Lance sniffled again, the sound breaking Shiro’s heart.

“My apartment.” 

“Alright, hang tight okay. Don’t go anyway.” Shiro held his breath.

“Yeah. Okay. I’m not going anywhere.”


	15. Help

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

That was the first thing Lance heard as he walked into his shared apartment, seeing one of his boyfriends struggling with, a German Shepherd puppy? The dog was struggled in Keith’s grasp. Lance was confused for a second, before he shook his head. Not questioning it as Lance put to fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. Immediately the dog sat up straight and toddled over to Lance. Sitting in front of him calmly while Keith just stared. Lance smiled and scratched the dog’s ears, making the canine pant happily and try to shove his head into Lance’s hand as Lance crouched to pet the dog.Raising an eyebrow to Keith.

“Why do we have a dog?” Keith gave a sigh.

“Pidge’s friend’s dog had a litter, and Pidge cohearsed Shiro and I into taking it in. We were going to surprise you with him, but you know how good I am with any animal that isn’t a reptile and Shiro is better with cats. Hence why we have three.” Lance looked up.

“Where are Blue, Black, and Red?” Keith waved off the worry.

“They met the dog, they’re fine with him and vice versa. They’re lazying around the apartment. And how are you this good with him? You just met him?” Lance looked up from rubbing the dog’s stomach, the dog looking up from laying on his back. Lance hummed.

“My sister one time got us a family dog, a chocolate lab, and it honestly turned more into my dog. Pacific was always with me, we were buds. Ride together, die together buds. I have so many pictures with that dog. Anything I would do, Pacific did with me. I’m pretty good with dogs I guess.” Lance played with the puppy, scratching the soft fur as Keith watched with a small smile.

Maybe the dog wasn’t such a bad decision after all.


	16. Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another drabble challenge! You know what that means ;)
> 
> 50\. "Why does anyone have to be naked?"

“Why does anyone have to be naked?” 

Keith quirked a brow at Lance who was perched beside Keith, legs propped over Keith’s own lap as the tan boy-aka human octopus- basically folded himself in half to look over Keith’s shoulder as he drew his art exercises for his class in the morning. This time it was body posing with nude pictures to show muscle definition and the elasticity of skin. The differences in how some people carried their weight and the different balances and body shapes.

Though Keith had to admit, Lance watching him draw was fine. Lance’s breath so close to his throat was a little distracting. And only made worse by the fact that Shiro was there too. Quietly reading and lost to his and Lance’s conversation.

He wondered how long it would take Shiro to notice if Lance did anything like how the playful Cuban liked to do. 

He wondered how fast he could get Shiro’s attention if Lance stripped for him.

He wondered how many points he could get for having his own original model rather than the teacher’s own given reference photos.

He wondered if he would get docked points if he had Lance hold some of his gymnastic poses for muscle definition practice.

He wondered if he would get extra credit for finding a model as flexible and shameless as Lance that would probably ham it up.

He wondered just how jealous he would be if Lance did pose for the class.

Keith decided he’d rather Lance as his and Shiro’s personal model. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have Lance pose anonymously for this assignment… and Lance always liked to play games. Especially if they were to try and get someone’s attention. Whether it was him, Shiro, or to tease other people who couldn’t have him. Keith glanced at Lance with a small lift in his lips.

“Baby. You wouldn’t mind shedding a few layers… I wouldn’t mind seeing your back. And I’m sure Shiro won’t mind as long as you can pull it off… slowly.”

The grin Keith got in return only made his heart race as he watched Lance with his lanky limbs move like a fluid river.

Even if Shiro didn’t notice quickly or Keith could only get one drawing in he didn’t mind. 

At least he’d get a show.


	17. Didn't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.) “Your smile isn’t as bright as it used to be.”

“Your smile isn’t as bright as it used to be.” 

Lance looked at Shiro concerned, settling in beside the older and taller man to lean on his shoulder. Lance always knew Shiro could hold his weight easily. Shiro always knew that too. Lance wasn’t sure who it helped more. The strain seemed to melt Shiro’s strained expression into a more true if a little more relaxed smile.

“Flashbacks are just catching up to me I guess. I still feel. Like my arm isn’t a part of me. I still feel… evil.” Lance cuddled closer into Shiro, forcing the man to actively hold the clingy Cuban teenager. Forcing him to focus more on keeping Lance off the ground than his thoughts. Lance closed his eyes and hummed into Shiro’s shoulder. 

“The memories are always going to bug you. And maybe you’re always going to feel guilty. But it will get better. If you stay patient and work on healing, you find that you don’t so much mind the painful memories. They made you who you are now. Don’t you like who you are now oh great leader?” Shiro gave an amused lift to his lips at the lazy boy in his arms. Yeah, he did like himself now. He liked himself with Lance. 

“Yeah. I think I do.” Lance gave him a soft grin. It was more relaxed and slow than his usual bright grins full of hyper activity and flirty sass. Shiro guessed Lance was just tired. It’d been a long few days of high stress situations. Hell, they’d formed Voltron three times in just the last week. Shiro had been getting worried about how tense Lance had been. Lance had been getting anxious and jumpy since the attacks started coming in one after the other. Shiro was just relieved to Lance more like himself. Even if it was a lazy and more sluggish personality. It was still a stress-free Lance. The man he loved. 

Lance gave Shiro a slow kiss before pulling away and to his own feet, giving a half smile to Shiro with a single wave of one of his hands. “I’m going to go to my room. Probably take a shower or catch up on some sleep. I need to not wake up after a week like this.” Shiro gave a laugh at the exaggerated groan Lance gave at the mention of the hellish week.Lance looked at him from the door way. So many things flowed like liquid in those ocean eyes. Shiro could never read them quick enough. An odd smile flitted against Lance’s lips. It felt. Weird. Like a smile you’d give to an old friend you were leaving behind to move ahead. Shiro shook off the thoughts. He was just being paranoid. 

And as Lance walked away that night. Shiro didn’t give it another thought.

Cause after all. Shiro didn’t seen the painkillers waiting in Lance’s bathroom.

Didn’t seen the plans and thoughts in Lance’s mind.

Didn’t see the good bye in his eyes.

Shiro only saw a smile.


	18. Where I Cannot Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. “Where’s your God now?” 
> 
> This... this was god damn intense.

“Where’s your God now?” 

Lance spat in the face of the Galran general that held him up by his next. Not even getting rewarded with the satisfaction of a flinch. Lance choked and sputtered as the grip tightened.

“Answer the question.” Lance coughed desperately as the hold loosened a bit. Allowing air into his lungs as his voice finally croaked out.

“I… don’t have a God. What I have is my home. The blue skies and blue oceans, how grass feels on my feet after the hot sand on the beach. How I feel when I look at my friends and family or my boyfriends. No, I don’t have a God. What I have in my life is all that I need.” The Galran general gave him a cruel smile.

“I’m touched. Such sentiment in your last moments. But I also pity you paladin. Because with no God, there is no heaven and there is no hell. It leaves me to wonder. Where am I sending you?” And with that the general’s grip tightened impossibly. Lance’s body jerking uncontrollably as pressure built up in his head. His head felt heavy and light all at the same time. Hot. Like a fever. His whole body was burning up. Taking his oxygen supply with it. Spots danced in his vision before he clenched his eyes shut as if to preserve everything he had left. 

It did scare him. He didn’t know where he was being ‘sent’. He didn’t know if there was a paradise beyond this cruel galaxy. He didn’t know if he’d get to be the guardian angel to his lovers while he waited for his loves to return to him after long happy lives. He didn’t know if he’d burn in hell for the blood on his hands. For the love condemned by many on earth that he felt. All he ever knew was what he could feel and see. And he could see nothing. It was dark. 

He could only dimly feel the hot, damp breath of the general on his face.

“Just where will you go paladin?”

Lance didn’t know.

He only hoped he’d get to see those beautiful smiles. If from a heaven he knew nothing of. If from a hell he’d been warned of. Or if only in his memories before he ceased to exist like a void. Nothing. Where his love and soul could not follow. Where his soul would cease to exist.

“Where will you go?”


End file.
